


【海贼王乙女向】三兄弟的共同爱

by Goblin6



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin6/pseuds/Goblin6
Kudos: 23





	【海贼王乙女向】三兄弟的共同爱

你是个国家的公主，不过是小妾的女儿，后来因为那个小妾做了些不正当的事情，所以你生来就被大家讨厌。  
你们国家还极其的重男轻女，怎么看你在你的国家都难得要死。  
整个国家只有一个比你小的妹妹不讨厌你，她是王妃的女儿，你看着她长大，她也最依赖你这个姐姐。  
可是她刚刚成年，就被指婚嫁给四皇big mom一个叫雷赞的男人。  
“姐姐，我好害怕啊……”你的妹妹抱着你，突然就要嫁给海贼什么的她怎么接受的了，而且还是没见过的男人。  
“不怕，姐姐陪着你。”你试过和家人交谈，让你嫁过去。结果没想到，big mom那个叫雷赞的儿子才22岁，比你小5岁，你家人直接说你不配。  
“四皇的话，应该不在乎我留在那生活吧。”你最后的办法就是留在她身边陪着她，你倒也不是个花瓶，打架杀人什么的还是能做的。你家里人刚好也觉得你碍事，有了四皇的庇护根本用不着你保家卫国了，一起送出去还少一个吃饭的。  
不过你到觉得还好，那个雷赞看起来彬彬有礼，妈妈也挺和蔼（？），不过你都答应妹妹了，所以就留下来了。  
看着慢慢你妹妹会红着脸跟你夸雷赞多好多好，你也就彻底放下心了。  
可是你怎么也想不到放心了妹妹，你自己却落得现在这幅光景，就因为你同时对了三个男人的胃口。  
你已经失踪了三天了，你是在和佩罗斯佩罗喝下午茶时觉得晕晕的，没多久就失去了意识。再醒来时你躺在一张床上，四周都是可爱的甜品装饰，窗帘挡住了所有的光，你的四肢也都被铁链拴住了。  
你试过挣脱，不过这东西好像是海楼石的，你弄不动。  
想来想去，你都觉得佩罗斯佩罗没道理药你关你吧……？你和他也没深仇大恨，你也没做什么对不起妈妈的事。算了，等等吧，被关起来了肯定会有人来找你。  
可是你也没想到，三天后的晚上，过来找你的竟然是三个人。这三人你也都挺熟，基本是他们三轮着约你去干这个去干那个的，你在蛋糕岛上每天都是和这三人的时间表。  
“所以啊，你们两个当哥哥的就不能谦让一下吗？”是克力架的声音。  
“愚蠢的弟弟，你觉得恋爱这种事哥哥们会让着你这个弟弟吗？太天真了，perolin。”是药你的佩罗斯佩罗。  
听脚步声，那种金属的声音肯定还有一个人是卡塔库栗。  
“佩罗斯大哥跟我争就算了，卡塔库栗哥哥干嘛也和我争？”  
“克力架，如果说先后应该是我最先，你最后的。”听声音果然是卡塔库栗。  
“啊，你醒了，我的小公主。”等三个人走过来，你见到了最想见的佩罗斯佩罗，还有卡塔库栗和克力架。  
“什么就你的小公主了！”克力架挤了佩罗斯佩罗一下。  
“佩罗斯佩罗，为什么要关我？”你也不想知道这三人为什么一起出现，你只想问佩罗斯佩罗要干嘛。  
“是克力架要关的，我只是替他行凶罢了，perolin～”  
“哈？同意这么干的不是卡塔库栗哥哥吗！”  
“啊，因为你们两个太吵了。”  
你觉得这三人没一个好东西……  
“所以你们为什么关我？”你是个纯正的感情白痴，丝毫不知这三男人都喜欢你。  
“我们三个人你最喜欢谁？不对，不是最喜欢谁，你只能喜欢一个。”克力架来到你的面前，伸手挑起你的下巴说到。  
“别动手动脚的，真是个粗鲁的弟弟。”佩罗斯佩罗说着把他拉开了。  
“……”你看了看三人，你对他们三都是友情，再不济你管他们三都叫声哥也是亲情，对他们三的喜欢是平等的。而且莫得男女的喜欢可言。  
佩罗斯佩罗和克力架在一旁拌起嘴来，吵的不可开交，卡塔库栗只是垂眼看着你，你已经三天没喝水了，你开口说话喉咙很痛，所以缓了缓你准备说答案。还得确保争吵的两人听得见才行。  
卡塔库栗摘下了他的围巾，你被他的动作吸引，向他看去，紧接着你微微张着的嘴巴就被他的舌给占据了。  
很热很湿，渴了很久的你也躲不开这个男人，于是就接受了他往你嘴里灌他的津液这件事。  
“卡塔库栗哥哥！你犯规了！”  
卡塔库栗抽回了舌头，你有点不舍，还没喝够，还渴的很呢。  
他站起身，回头看着克力架和佩罗斯佩罗。“她接下来会说我不喜欢你们三个人，请放开我。所以我按照提前说好的做有问题么。”  
提前说好的？他们说了什么？  
“这样啊，那就没办法了。”克力架笑着来到了床的另一侧。  
“但是为了严谨我还是想听xx亲自说，万一她说的是我或者克力架的名字，而被你误导了呢，perolin～”  
“无妨。”卡塔库栗退后了一步。  
“确实是卡塔库栗说的那样，我不喜欢你们任何一个人。”你用那干的不行的嗓子说到。  
“那看来真的没办法了呢，perolin。”  
你都没反应过来，嘴唇就被谁给撞了上来，力度不小，有些疼，你定了定神才看出来是克力架。  
他急切的撬开了你的嘴唇，舌头滑过你的口腔内壁，卷起了你的舌头。他不断的汲取你口中的甜蜜，不愿意松口，没一会儿他的津液流进了你的口中，滋润着你的喉咙。  
你的柔软也被人握在了手里，因为克力架挡住了你的视线，所以你不知道是谁在揉弄你。  
克力架的手也开始不老实起来，他顺着你的胳膊曲线摸了过去，摸到手腕时碰到了海楼石的手铐，你感觉到他浑身一软。  
“佩罗斯大哥！把这东西解开啊！碰到了太碍事了！”克力架松开了你的嘴巴，抬头冲站在一旁的佩罗斯佩罗喊到。  
“你不怕她跑了？”  
“喂喂，佩罗斯大哥，三将星的两个人在这里，她能往哪跑？”克力架说着伸手按住了你的肩膀。  
“嗯，解开吧，佩罗斯大哥。”卡塔库栗收回了刚刚按在你柔软上面的手，往后走了两步。  
“我的小公主，这下我也救不了你了。本来想着海楼石能让这两个恐怖的弟弟克制一点呢。perolin。”他拿起钥匙，解开了你脚上的束缚，随后解开了手上的手铐。  
你就算再感情白痴，你也知道这三人想干嘛了，虽然从他们三人手上逃跑没可能，但你也不能做待宰的羔羊啊！  
手铐解开的瞬间你就要向门口冲，也同时是瞬间，克力架把你扑倒在了床上，你的手腕被佩罗斯佩罗抓在手里，腿也被卡塔库栗踩住了，还好他年糕化只是粘住了你的腿。  
“哈，本来我们三干的也是强奸这种事，看她反抗一下更有趣嘛！”克力架压在你身上，笑着看着你。  
反抗？这三个人你怎么反抗？  
你感觉到有人在拽你，给你从克力架身下拉了起来。“别老是自己占着，自私的弟弟。”是拽着你手腕的佩罗斯佩罗。  
紧接着你的下巴被人抓着挑了起来，那条大舌又伸进了你的嘴巴里，直戳你的喉咙，卡塔库栗在你嘴里搅动让你不太好受，他的舌头真的太大了，简直就是给你塞满了。  
佩罗斯佩罗坐了下来，你感觉到他的鼻息打在了你的耳后，后颈上很快传来了一阵湿热感。  
克力架坐在一旁，伸手把自己的手套摘了下来，扔在了一旁。捏住了你的柔软，捏了没两下就从上衣下边伸进了手，顺着你的人鱼线摸你的肉体，一直到胸口，他把你的内衣一把推了上去，手接触到了你的柔软。  
随着克力架的揉弄，你胸前的果实变得挺立起来，他的手指轻轻捏住了你挺立的果实，偶尔拉扯几下。  
卡塔库栗借着体型优势，亲吻着你的同时伸手隔着裤子用手指磨蹭你的秘境。  
这种奇怪的痒意让你使劲往后躲，整个身子都进了佩罗斯佩罗的怀里。  
“你们谁在欺负她了？看给我的小公主吓得，perolin。”佩罗斯佩罗坐在你的身后当然看得见他的两个弟弟都在干什么，简直是在明知故问。  
“把她的衣服脱了吧，碍事。”克力架其实就是想卡塔库栗赶紧抬起头松开你的嘴，他亲的时间也太久了。  
谁知道卡塔库栗根本不理他，还是占着你的嘴巴，还借着他的身形优势摸着你下身，克力架生气也没招，一把就把你衣服撕开了。  
“克力架！你懂不懂温柔一点啊？”佩罗斯佩罗嘴上教训着克力架，同时帮着他一起把你的衣服碎片从你身上扒拉了下来。  
“卡塔库栗哥哥，把她的裤子脱下来再玩。”克力架就不信他直接叫卡塔库栗的名字他还能不理自己？  
卡塔库栗直起身子，再弯腰双手抓住了你的裤腰，一用力就给你腿下去了，虽然你有蹬腿反抗，但克力架很快就给你按住了。  
“你们别闹了好不好？”你被他们三个按着喘不过气来，尤其是卡塔库栗，他单单接吻就能给你堵窒息。  
“哥哥们看着像是和你闹么？小妹妹。”克力架的手在你身上到处乱摸，比起一直抱着你的佩罗斯佩罗，还有看起来极其冷静的卡塔库栗，克力架简直像个小流氓。  
你还想再说什么，一直在你身后的佩罗斯佩罗捏住了你的下巴，让你回过头和他接吻。他的舌头不是大，是长，弄得你也很不适应。  
他的手从后握住了你的柔软，然后手指擦过了你的小果实，你感觉到黏腻的东西裹住了你的小果实。  
等他松开了一边的手，刚刚坐在一旁轻轻揉着你大腿的克力架又把注意力放在了你的柔软上。  
“佩罗斯大哥真会玩啊。”他说着把你的果实含在了嘴里。“不如给她全身都裹层糖吧。”克力架边舔着你的小果实，边含糊的说着，偶尔用牙咬一咬你也不是很痛，因为佩罗斯佩罗在你的小果实上裹了一层糖。  
“不，那样手感不好，perolin～”好在佩罗斯佩罗没有卡塔库栗那么狂热接吻，没一会儿会放开你让你喘口气。  
不过接下来他又吻了上来，你感觉到卡塔库栗也重新开始对你的身子动手，你的下身被什么东西戳进来了，软软的并不痛，但是异物感很厉害。大概是他的年糕吧。  
卡塔库栗也俯身压了过来，刚刚他一直在地上站着，只有佩罗斯佩罗和克力架在床上一个在你身后一个在你身旁抱着你，而卡塔库栗是扒开了你的腿压住了你。  
克力架咬着你左边的小果实，卡塔库栗可不客气，他一张嘴就把你右边的柔软都吃进了嘴里，他的尖牙时不时磨过，舌头把你整个柔软都舔到了。  
这时候克力架的注意力都在你的上半身上，佩罗斯佩罗在认真的和你接吻，而卡塔库栗除了在吃你的柔软外，他解开了自己的裤带。  
你的手一只搭在克力架的肩膀上，一只在卡塔库栗的后背上。  
你感觉到下体的异物被取下了，卡塔库栗抬起了头，按着你的腿，扶着自己巨大的欲望推进了你的秘境中。  
“嗯嗯！！！唔！！！”你立马挣扎起来，咬到了佩罗斯佩罗的舌头，指甲嵌进了卡塔库栗的后背，同时另一边抓伤了克力架的肩膀。  
“好疼！你干嘛！”克力架立马起身按住了被你抓伤的地方。  
“卡塔库栗！”佩罗斯佩罗这时候才注意到你那么大反应是因为卡塔库栗进入了你的身体。  
“喂，太卑鄙了吧，卡塔库栗哥哥。”  
“疼……疼！拿出去！出去啊！！！”克力架躲得远远的，你只能伸手抓着身后抱着你的佩罗斯佩罗，不断往后退，但是佩罗斯佩罗并不打算帮你，他只在身后甜言蜜语的哄着你，实际上他死死的按着你让卡塔库栗往你的体内推进。  
“啊，果然是处女。”克力架看着血顺着自己哥哥的欲望流下来，不禁有些嫉妒。  
“卡塔库栗，你应该知道她是处女吧？处女的话就让我和克力架来打第一发吗，你这么大她得多难受。perolin。”从佩罗斯佩罗的语气中也听得出他有些不满。  
“我不知道。这种时候我用不了见闻色。”卡塔库栗额头都是细小的汗珠，听着他有些粗重的喘息声，他好像认了自己大哥对自己的责备。  
他倒是没有那么执着拿你的一血，要是知道你是处他也不会第一个上。但是他确实有些小心机，不然怎么会进你的身体时另外两个人都不知道。  
你的身高和克力架差不多，佩罗斯佩罗身高也和克力架差不多，所以你们三玩会舒服些，但是卡塔库栗这个五米的家伙就显得过大了。  
你的小腹被他撑了起来，从外面就能看到他的形状，随着他的抽动你的喘息声听着也有些让人心疼。  
克力架确认你现在双手都死死的抱着自己大哥，不会对他造成伤害，他才又回到你的身边，伸手捏住了你的柔软接着玩弄。  
“轻点……卡塔库栗……轻一点……”你眼睛都哭红了，克力架和佩罗斯佩罗完全分散不了你的注意力。  
卡塔库栗伸出手，他现在还带着皮手套，他用手抚摸上了你的小腹，隔着你的肚子可以揉到他的欲望，这种感觉对他来说很舒服。  
他一进来就直接破开了你的子宫口，撞进了最深处，这一般要有个适应期，他没给你，但是随着他的顶弄，渐渐的你也感受到了快感。  
克力架刚刚从你的柔软上离开，卡塔库栗抱着你把你翻了个身，他的柱身碾过你体内的褶皱，他欲望上的青筋蹭过了你的敏感点，一下给你送上了第一次高潮。  
高潮过程卡塔库栗可一点休息时间都没给你，按着你继续猛撞。  
“唔……”刚刚高潮过后痛觉并不大，快感终于彻底充斥了神经。  
你趴在床上，卡塔库栗按着你雪白的臀部，你的脸贴在佩罗斯佩罗的腿上。  
不知道佩罗斯佩罗是什么时候把外套脱下去的，他已经把他的欲望从裤子中解放出来了，他用手轻轻撸动了几下，在他的欲望上裹了薄薄一层糖。  
“来吧，我的小公主，让我舒服一下，是甜甜的哟，perolin～”他说着拉起了你的头，用坚挺的欲望撬开了你的嘴巴，确实是甜甜的，葡萄味。  
他拉着你的头让你上下吞吐他的欲望，你饿了三天，为了吃糖所以很快就自己帮他舔弄了。  
看着自己两个哥哥一个用嘴巴，一个用下面，只有自己被冷落了，克力架有些不爽。他拉过你一只手，让你握住他的欲望，他攥着你的手让你帮他手淫。  
两张嘴都含着巨物，手还要帮克力架，你觉得几天没吃东西的你根本受不住。  
突然卡塔库栗俯身压住了你，他的重量一下给你压垮了，你把佩罗斯佩罗的欲望吐了出来，手紧紧握住克力架的欲望，抬头津液顺着你的下巴流了下来。  
“啊，卡塔库栗哥哥终于要完事了吗。”克力架并不受影响，你再使力他也感觉不到什么痛感。  
佩罗斯佩罗绝对是最温柔的那个人，他揉着你的头没有再逼迫你去含他的欲望，而是低头轻声安慰你。  
很快卡塔库栗在你的体内释放了出来，精液直接被灌进了最里面，烫的你再一次抽搐着达到了高潮。  
他虽有留恋，不想从你体内退出来，但是受不住克力架一直在催，便退了出来，到了一旁。  
克力架就让你这么趴着，伸手从你的秘境处抹了一些卡塔库栗的精液，用食指沾着往你的小穴探去。  
“不要！克力架！你在干什么！”你回过身，看着他试图往前逃，一下撞进了佩罗斯佩罗的怀里。  
你祈求的看着佩罗斯佩罗，希望他能救救你。  
“一下破两个处对她来说太痛了吧，克力架，perolin。”他揉着你的头对克力架说到。  
“啊？现在她前面都是卡塔库栗哥哥的形状，我可没卡塔库栗哥哥那么夸张，既然哥哥能破她的处女膜，我为什么不能破后面的处。”克力架边说着边又加了一根手指在你的后穴里。  
“啊！不要……克力架……”你紧紧抓着佩罗斯佩罗，后穴的异物感让你太过难受了。  
“喂，刚刚也没看你那么排斥卡塔库栗哥哥啊，到我怎么那么多话？我不行吗？”他说着不管你还没有适应，一下戳进了第三根手指。  
“克力架，你轻一点。”卡塔库栗坐在一边说到。  
他不开口还好，他一开口好像惹急了克力架，让他抽出了手指，扶着自己的欲望插进了并未扩张好的后穴。  
“啊！！！”痛感立马传遍全身，比接纳卡塔库栗还要痛。  
这下佩罗斯佩罗哄你也哄不住了，你因为疼痛不断哭着摇着头，紧紧抱着他。  
克力架也不太好受，硬捅进去你太用力挤着他了，疼痛让你一点也不放松。  
“啊好了！你别哭了，我不弄你了好吧！”克力架也是很清楚你的性子的，跟你玩激将法，假装自己很委屈，你一会儿就会主动听他的话了。  
果然，你听他话里都是醋味，他也真的停下了不动了，你回头看着他脸上都是委屈，身体渐渐放松了下来。“克力架……？”  
“干嘛。”他感觉到你放松了，心里暗暗的笑了起来。佩罗斯佩罗都想吐槽他了，卡塔库栗就在那乖巧的坐着。  
“你生气了？”你并没有感觉到他的阴谋，而是开始关心他的心情。  
“现在好了。”他说着笑了起来，同时又开始了抽动。  
“唔……啊啊……”刚刚放松下来后就没有那么痛了，后穴带来的快感与前面不一样，一会儿你就娇喘了起来。  
“那我的小公主现在能继续照顾照顾我吗？perolin～”佩罗斯佩罗轻轻揉着你的头，温柔的说到。  
你一直都在依赖他，他对你也最温柔了，所以你也不好意思拒绝他的请求，在克力架的冲撞下，你扶住了佩罗斯佩罗的欲望，放入了嘴中，舔舐吞吐起来。  
这次他的欲望上并没有涂糖果，所以有一些咸腥的味道，你并没有太在意，继续帮他舔了起来。  
克力架也是头一次用女人的后穴，并没有太久就被你过紧的甬道给吸了出来。他最后用力撞了你几下，埋在你体内射了出来。  
“唔……”你并不舒服，因为后穴根本就不是什么接受精液的地方，他射出来的东西混着你的肠液流了出来。  
伺候着两个男人射精了的你已经疲惫不堪，因为他们之前还饿了你三天，你希望佩罗斯佩罗在你的嘴里射出来放过你，结果他好像并不打算这么做。  
他强硬的抬起了你的头。“小公主很着急想让我射啊，为什么呢？perolin。”  
“……我又累又饿。”你趴在他腿上说到。  
“啊，忘记你三天没有吃饭了，要吃糖吗？perolin～”说着他的手里出现了一根棒棒糖。  
你摇了摇头，糖太腻了，你现在喉咙还有些干燥。  
“那你要吃饼干吗？”克力架拿着一块饼干放在你嘴边。  
你依旧摇了摇头。干的糖都不想吃，怎么可能想吃克力架的饼干？  
卡塔库栗凑了过来，伸手往你嘴里塞了个白色的小圆球。黏黏的，滑滑的，甜度适中，很好吃。“要吃年糕吗。”他说到。  
你看向卡塔库栗，点了点头。  
“啊啊，我简直就是被哥哥们算计了。”克力架说到，他让了让，让卡塔库栗来到你的身边。  
佩罗斯佩罗抱起了你，让你面冲着他，之后一点点把你往下放，让他的欲望进入了你的体内。  
一旁的卡塔库栗站了起来，他的欲望又变得精神起来，你看着他圆润的顶端变得软乎乎的，而且还变成了白色，这是……变成了年糕？  
“吃吧。”他说着往你嘴边送了送。  
佩罗斯佩罗轻轻顶弄着你，好像也是一副被卡塔库栗算计了的样子。  
虽然觉得不太合适，吃卡塔库栗的身体什么的，还是这种位置……  
但你真的太饿了，而且你可能都受不了佩罗斯佩罗做完，最后你张开了嘴，吃进了卡塔库栗年糕化的欲望。  
年糕没有那么腻，也有不错的水分，饿了很久的你一发不可收拾的不断向他索取起来。  
佩罗斯佩罗看你的注意力都在卡塔库栗身上，便从温柔的顶弄变得有些粗暴起来。  
比起刚刚两个破处，一个尺寸太大一个扩张不到位，佩罗斯佩罗现在在你的秘境里稍微过分点你也没有那么疼了。  
他不像是他们两个人一样就会用力往里戳，他在找你的敏感点，感受着你不同的变化，找到敏感点后就开始不断顶撞那里，有时候故意蹭过，弄得你又舒服又心急，于是你主动的扭起了腰。  
他对你这个反应很满意，炫耀似的看着两个弟弟，卡塔库栗倒不在意，因为你真正意义上在吃他的性器，克力架倒是被这两个哥哥气的够呛。  
等佩罗斯佩罗在你体内射出来后，你也松开了卡塔库栗，虽然是吃饱了，下面也被三人射的满满的，疲惫感还是没有减弱。  
“喂，我们来玩游戏吧。”克力架一下把你从佩罗斯佩罗的怀里夺了过来，他的手上抓着卡塔库栗的围巾。“你来猜是谁在干你，猜对了有奖励，但是，猜错了有惩罚。”  
没等你同意，克力架就把卡塔库栗的围巾缠了好几圈蒙在了你的眼睛上，绝对严实，啥也看不见。  
卡塔库栗这才摘下了他的皮手套，看着自己贪玩的弟弟。他和佩罗斯佩罗谁也没制止克力架，因为他们两个人也没爽够。  
“开始了哦。”克力架笑着拍了拍你的臀部，推了你一把让你趴在床上，紧接着你就感觉到秘境被人塞满了。  
“唔……哈啊……”你娇喘着，尝试去猜是谁。  
从尺寸来说，应该不是卡塔库栗，排除了一个人。  
至于克力架和佩罗斯佩罗的大小差不多，不太好区分。  
“怎么样，猜出来没有？”克力架继续说道。  
那根欲望很有力的来回碾过你的褶皱，从刚刚佩罗斯佩罗更喜欢触碰你敏感点来看，应该不是他。  
“是……克力架……”你边喘着边说到。  
“真遗憾，猜错了。”克力架笑着取下了你眼前的围巾，你看到他和佩罗斯佩罗都站在你的面前。  
怎么可能是卡塔库栗？！  
你正想回头求证，插在你体内的欲望突然变大了很多，你咬着牙眼睛不住地向上翻，好不容易忍住没有晕过去，你微微回头看到了身后的卡塔库栗。  
“卡塔库栗哥哥可是可以改变身体器官大小的。”克力架嘲笑的看着你。“好，来惩罚吧。”  
卡塔库栗从你的身体里退了出来，没有了饱涨感，让你舒服不少。  
“要怎么惩罚。”他把你抱在怀里，抬头看着克力架。  
克力架回头看佩罗斯佩罗。  
“还是不要太过分吧，xx酱今天才刚刚破处，适可而止一些吧，perolin～”佩罗斯佩罗给了两个弟弟一个眼神。  
你以为他们就要放过你了，没想到卡塔库栗又把你托了起来。  
“不行！卡塔库栗不行！你进不去的！”你感觉到他在将欲望的顶端向你的后穴推进，你立马想跑，不过他抓着你的两条胳膊不让你动。“啊啊……”  
他不像刚刚克力架那么着急，而是慢慢磨着进去了，让你有一段适应期。随后他抱着你躺了下来。  
克力架接着上了床，一手扶着自己的欲望，一手按在你的腿上，推进了你的秘境中。  
两个人在你的体内，你真的不知道该如何形容这是什么感觉。  
你不知道他们两个人是如何交流的，等他们开始在你体内活动，这真是前所未有的快感冲击你的大脑，你已经什么都不能思考了，只剩下一声接一声的娇喘。  
“别只把大哥排除在外嘛，perolin～”他说着走近了你。你被卡塔库栗托着上半身，胳膊被克力架拽着，所以你处于半抬着身子的状态，这样站在地上的佩罗斯佩罗的欲望刚好在你的嘴边。  
你可能被两个人来回撞得已经不知道这是在干什么了，于是主动张开嘴去舔佩罗斯佩罗的欲望。  
这下你真是全身上下能用的地方都被插满了，快感侵袭全身，一下一下的爽快感哗然而生。  
只不过你没想到卡塔库栗还能做的更过分，他年糕化了一些像是触手一样的东西，黏黏的给你的柔软带来了酥麻，同时还覆盖上了你秘境前的小珍珠不断揉搓。  
这么做一会儿就让你高潮了两次，前后的小穴不断的收缩，嘴巴也有些用力的吸着，让三个男人同时在你的体内释放了，你也又跟着三人一起高潮了。  
你累的像断了线的木偶，直接倒进了卡塔库栗怀里。  
“啊啊，还没玩够呢。”你隐约听到克力架说到。  
“日子还长着呢，今天让她休息吧，perolin。”  
“嗯。”  
你不在听接下来的对话，昏死在了卡塔库栗身上。后来谁帮你清洗的身子，谁帮你穿好的衣服，谁送你回的房间你都不知道了。  
你更不知道一开始他们三说好了什么。  
“如果她说她喜欢谁，那剩下两个人就退出，如果她说谁也不喜欢，那我们三个就共享，兄弟之间争来争去伤和气。”这就是他们三个说好的事情。  
至于关你三天再来看你，是卡塔库栗的意思。因为他算准了这样你肯定会吃他的年糕。


End file.
